Suger-Bread Crumbs
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Drabbles, short or not, mostly humoristic things. Allmost categories and all characters, suger-coated shots or just silly, lightful things. Can include Yaoi too. (For angsy stuff I have seperate story-stock). P.s: I'm a Rei, Kai, Tala-Bryan Brooklyn fan...
1. Boy Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade... I think Takao Aoki does?

I really wanted to use the characters original Japanese names, but I like Tala and Bryan more than Yuri and Boris.. and I like Takao more than Tyson. Do you think It would be Okay to combine the two in future Fics?

* * *

"You got into a quarrel with Boy scouts? wait" Rei. "Japan has _Scouts_? I thought only America has these things-"

"We thought so too." Ian. "apparently Japan has this big Boy and Girl scouts Association thing too-"

"And to get back at these skanky brats we needed to join these stupid Boy Scouts troops-" Daichi.

"But reaching _their _level _officially _with _official _training with other wimps would be a waste of time-" Ian

"So we thought we'd make our own troop, and we checked around and-" Daich explained and Kevin cut him off.

"Though we _probably _need at least two more people to our troop that's not a problem as much as-"

"We need a _Den Mother_." Ian finished, bluntly. Watching Rei watching them blankly. And while blank Rei was having a wonderful trip processing the _blunt _information, Kevin decided to take the opportunity and explain.

"W-well you see, the main Scouts office said that we can become our own troop if we have enough members and we proove ourself as good Scouts-"

"But we first need a Den Mother, which also needs to prove her- err, himself." Daichi said, and started mimicking the office lady from earlier. "_Scouts must be Courteous and friendly_-"

"_Faithful _and _Courageous_-" Kevin.

"_Kind _and _Cheerful_-" Daichi.

"And _thrifty _and_ Thankful_." Ian.

Kevin "So we thought about all the people we know who fit the description and I immediately thought about-"

"We want _You _to be our Den Mother." Ian said. Bluntly. Again.

"... What happened to Loyalty?" was all Rei could voice out. Oh wait, that's probably Faithfulness.

The three shrugged, watching him so intently he started to sweat.

_He had to get out of this situation. He just had to. _

"How..how about.." _Courteous_, _friendly.. _"Chief! He's friendly, and-"

"He's a coward." Ian pffed. "He's piss his pants."

"..." _Faithful_, _courageous_.. " Then Tyson? or Max? They are cheerful enough, and courageous-"

"-And pigs who don't know the meaning of thrift when it comes to food or mustard-" Daichi snored. Rei gave him a weird look. "Aren't you the sa... never mind." He scanned the three of them tiredly. Ok, so the others in Daichi's, and occasionally _his_ team were out so -hold on.

"How about Tyson's Grandpa-"

"Too old."

"Then why don't you ask _Hillary?_ Or _Mariah?_ _they'll _make great Den Mothers-"

"Awe! _Hillary_ isn't kind or thankful or _thrifty_-"

"No girls allowed." Ian said smoothly which made Daichi shut up as he and Kevin looked at him. "It's _Boy _Scouts Kon, not _Girl _Scouts."

"Fine, then just ask _Kai _to be your Den Mother! _He's _a Boy!" Rei snapped, annoyed at the rude, haughty tone the little Russian brat used at him.

The silence lasted for exactly three seconds.

"_Kind _and **Cheerful**, _Rei_-"

"He doesn't even **look **_Friendly_-"

"Or _Faithful _- he swapped teams _more than anyone else _I know about-"

"Ok, Ok. I get it - I didn't _really _mean it anyway." Rei raised his hand in defeat and sighed, thinking who else could rescue him from this unfortunate fate.

"Lee?"

Kevin snorted grumpy. "Yeah, like he'll ever agree on being a Boy Scout- besides he'll just call us _babies_ and himself a _Babysitter_."

"...Right. Garry?" He suggested though already knowing the answer, promoted by Kevin, obviously.

"Food and laziness. Not so much thrift."

Rei suppressed a groan and shifted his look to stare at Ian, at last.

The later stared back. Hard.

"Don't even think about it. You know there's no way."

"_Well_, Tala _can_ be _friendly and cheerful_-" Rei promoted with a nervous half-grin. _When he freezes his opponent to tiny bits of metal-flavored sorbet and laughs maniacally. _"And I'm sure he can be quite charming-"

"**No.**" Said all three of them, putting their best disapproving faces. "We want to crush these Boy-Farts in their own field like little ants, not scare them to death." Kevin cleared very.. _clearly_.

"Yeah, having Tala would be like... an Overkill." Daichi claimed.

"Then... Bryan?... No." Rei almost laughed at himself for even suggesting out loud. "Then Spencer. Spencer is good, right?" He look at Ian, seeking his approval. Ian thought about it for a moment.

Actually, he didn't have anything bad about Spencer, except he _is_ a little dry...

"You're more cheerful. Way more." so Ian eventually claimed. "Get it already _Kon_." The Russian smirked wickedly. "You're _not_ getting out of this. _We_-" The smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Want_. **You.**"

Rei's chuckled nervously and turned his back to them.

_...Great. Just... Great._

* * *

This came out after I watched Girl Scouts movie. :D At first I thought about putting Ming Ming in, too, but... oh well. Anyway, I have quite the few drabbles and half-fics almost ready to be published... Maybe i'll turn this to a multi-drabble fic, you know, each chapter is different?


	2. Just Hair

Drabble two: there are some things you should never try. You just don't do them. Kevin learns it the hard way.

* * *

"I've wondered." Tala voiced out loud in breakfast to his team, sitting in comfortable straw chair beside a white table, in the hotel's dining room in Hawaii. "How can Rei keep his hair that long? it must be hell to wash. And brush." He picked at the drinking straw in his juice while staring at the nekojin's back as he set few meters ahead of him in another table with Mystel, close to the wall.

It was the second day of their payed-off vacation of two weeks for the teams who participated in the last tournament. Since the BBA just got back on its feet Dickenson couldn't afford an all-five-star hotel for at least forty people (bladers, coaches and family slash support -like Monica; Crusher's sister. By the way, did you know his real name is Moses?), but with the PPB All Stars labs volunteering to help the costs and secretly, Kai too (who finally inherited the Hiwatari Enterprise from his locked-up grandfather), together with Judy they've managed to book-up a gorgeous four-star hotel, and it was the second day of their vacation, living the good life.

"The Ancient Chinese warriors used to keep their hair long. They really took proud in their hair, sometimes It was even longer than a woman's because they would never cut it." Kevin suddenly cut in to their table with his quick arrogant monkey-like blabber. "Well, that's probably what it is since Rei really admired our ancestors, we never actually questioned him. Except this one time. Want to see something good? watch" The monkey grinned deviously and jumped on the table, snatched the butter knife from Ian's hand ("Hey!"), and launched it full force, blade first, straight at his long-time friend's back of the head with Tala spitting his drink and Bryan's jumping in frenzy.

"You crazy monkey!-"

But the knife didn't hit Rei, who bolted right and down to let it pass beside him with his long, jet-black high ponytail following behind and at the same moment, since Mystel was sitting exactly infront of him, had to grab the poor blond by the top of his head and slam his forehead down in his plate so the knife flew over him too, getting stuck in the beige-cream wallpaper behind him.

Seething, Rei leaning in across the table and pulled the knife from the wall before it even stopped quivering, then swiftly threw it back to exact same direction it came from, without thinking about it much, giving Kevin a predatory death-glare.

"Crap!" Kevin yelped and leaped down from the table to avoid the flying knife. His green ponytail missed the blade by millimeter, and the blade missed Tala's ear by half, who set frozen wide-eyed in his chair watching a tiny strand of red string falling slowly from the corner of his eye.

Rei set back down in his table with an annoyed scowl, turning his back to them and purposely giving his green-haired friend the cold shoulder now. Bryan blinked, then fell back to his chair too. Ian whistled.

"And _thaaat's _why we usually put Rei with _Kai _when we need to pair up for sleeping dorms. In hotels and such." A voice gleefully said from behind and Bryan turned in his seat to see the Blond smiley-face Max seating in the table next to them. "Or Hiro. _They _don't try to pull or eat his hair when they're asleep."

"You tried to eat his hair?!" Kevin gawked. Max grinned. "Not me, Tyson!"

"That was one time!" Protested Blading-Champion-one from the same table.

"Because you wouldn't agree to get anywhere near him after that." Kenny reasoned. Tyson pffed. "Yeah well," he gave the nekojin's back a grumpy look (who was now apologizing to Mystel who was rubbing his forehead with confused expression). "would you?! he was asleep! it wouldn't have been so bad if was awake.. probably."

"What do you mean by that?" Ian asked curiously, chewing on his butter-smeared toast.

The three Bladebreakers plus Kevin exchanged careful glances.

"If you ever share sleeping quarters with Rei, there are two things you must remember no matter what." Max declared warningly, leaning in so others (like Rei) won't hear them.

"Don't _ever _try to mutilate Rei's hair-"

"And _never _attempt to wake him up. **Never**." Tyson finished seriously. "Or you'll _**die**_."

"You're not the _only one_ that's going to _die_.." A quiet voice murmured near them. Tala got up and quietly went to where the butter knife hit the big window and stuck in the sliding glass. Rei's throw was so professional the knife just penetrated the smooth glass creating a few cracks without actually shattering it. The red-haired Wolf pulled the knife and turned back to them, wide eyes glowing electric blue daggers at the White Tigers X's smallest player.

"Do you have_ any idea_ how long it takes me to set up my hair in such perfection?! Get here so I can skin you alive!"

Ian chewed. "He's serious. Better run."

And Kevin bolted again, just like he did with Rei all these years ago.

* * *

Fun fact #1: (spoiler for manga?) I've been going over the manga of Bakuten (first season) lately. Did you know that the one that discovered Rei first was actually Hiro? as Jin of the Gale though. Don't remember if Dickenson was there. Probably yes. But Hiro too :D

Drabble of trying to wake Rei up, that'll write soon, will be inspired by anther scene from the Manga, which you'll know next time :D


	3. The Chat Wonderland!

_YOU, White Rabbit, has signed in._

_Welcome to Chatroom Wonderland, White Rabbit. We hope your stay here will be enjoyable! :)_

**White Rabbit**: Hello?

**March Hare**: Hi! who is this?

**White Rabbit**: I'm Tyson! who are U and how you changed my chat name?!

**March Hare**: what's up Tyson? I'm Max! and I have noo ideaa - my chat name changed too when I joined this chat!

_Caterpillar has signed in._

**March Hare**: I was the first here BYT, but I didn't open that conversation! It's SO COOLLLL! hey Caterpillar! I'm Max, Rabbit is Tyson! U R?

**White Rabbit**: well if it's Wonderland why am I the White Rabbit?! I should be the main character! D:

**March Hare**: Hahaha U want to be Alice? with the skirt and all? OK :D

**White Rabbit**: ...Never mind! this is just as good! hehe..

_Dodo has signed in._

_Queen of Hearts has signed in._

_King of Hearts has signed in._

_Knave of Hearts has signed in. _

**Caterpillar**: Don't complain Tyson. At least you have proper limbs and you're not... green or whatever. Why Am I a Caterpillar?!

**Caterpillar**: I don't even smoke! and I find myself extremely helpful! I find this really really offensive!

**Caterpillar: **I'm Kenny by the way

**Dodo**: YOU find this offensive? what the hell is DODO?

**Knave of Hearts**: It's a big bird that runs in circle in an attempt to win the Caucus race.

_Mad Hatter had signed in._

_Dormouse has signed in._

**Queen of Hearts**: ...

**King of Hearts: ...**

**Knave of Hearts: **what? I like the book.

**Queen of Hearts:** Really Spencer? you like the book...

**King of Hearts: **Then if you like it so much

**White Rabbit: -**then it was U who messed up my chat name!

**Knave of Hearts**: WHAT?! NO! Why would I do that?!

**White Rabbit**: I don't know! you tell me! :(

**Mad Hatter**: Sometimes, the ways of the world are a mystery to the gods themselves. We just need to accept them and move on into the VERY PIT OF DARKNESSSSSS ITSELFFF! MUHAHAH!

**Mad Hatter**: ...Hi :D

**White Rabbit**: ...

**March Hare**: ...

**Caterpillar**: ...

**Queen on Hearts**: ...

**King of Hearts**: ...

**Knave of Heart**: ...

**Dodo**: ...

**Dormouse**: ...Hello to you too Brooklyn. I get it you fixed you computer? :)

**Mad Hatter**: Yup, took me about a day to get how it worked...Garland ;)

**Dormouse**: The profits of being a genius.

**Mad Hatter**: *Thumbs up*

**Dodo**: SO... how do you win that cocu-something race if you only run in circles?

**Mad Hatter**: You don't :)

**Dodo**: So there's no winner? what stupid race is that?

**Mad Hatter**: Of course there's a winner! :(

**Caterpillar**: Can you PLEASE stop with the smily faces? for some reason it's creeping me out...

**Mad Hatter**: :((((((((((((((((((((((

**Dodo**: U know what? I don't care. It's a stupid story anyway.

**Knave of Heart**: don't call it stupid Ian. Many people love that story.

**White Rabbit**: love it enough to make a wierd chatroom that changes chatnames and stuff.

**Caterpillar**: I still don't understand how am I the caterpillar

**Queen of Hearts**: because your useless. Look at me for example; I'm Tala by the way

**White Rabbit**: But you're the Villain. -_-

**Queen of Hearts: **Exactly! I'm important! That's why I'm the Red Queen hers

**March Hare**: Haha -he got a point guys! :D

_The Cock has signed in._

_The Duchess has sign in._

_Cheshire had signed in._

_Alice has signed in._

**Queen Of Hearts**: ...accidentally sent it unfinished. come to think of it -WHY AM I A FEMALE?!

**March Hare**: HAHAHAHAHA

**White Rabbit: **SEE?!

**The Duchess: ** wats up guys?

**March Hare: **Hey Hilary! I'ts Max ;)

**Caterpillar**: I'm Kenny, hi hilarry.

**White Rabbit**: Why are you so sure it's Hilary?

**The Duchess**: HUH? I'm not Hilary! AEW I'm Daichi!

**Queen of Hearts: **God.

**King of Hearts**: Bryan.

**Knave of Hearts**: Spencer. Ian is Dodo.

**Dodo**: U did that on purpose!

**The Cock**: why. Am. I. THE COCK?! HOWWW AM I THE COCK?!

**The Cock:** WHY AM IIIIIIIII THE COCK?! WHY R UUUUU THE DUCHESSS?!

**White Rabbit**: HAHAHAHA THAT'S Hilary! HAHAHA xDDDDD

**March Hare**: xDDD

**Caterpiller**: ._.

**The** **Cock**: (*&^%#$^&*)(*&^%$#$ # $HYYMNBVEY&^%T#FVEER$TYHNY&^%!

**Dodo**: ...nice try but last I remember u didn't have eyes shorty

**Caterpiller**: HEY!

**The Duchess**: Isn't it obvious? you cock. I eat. U cock for me! D:

**White Rabbit**: But her cocking sucks :((((

**March Hare**: . . .

**King of knaves**: *whistle* bad BAD move D:

**The Cock**: WHAT?! why WAIT UNTILL I GET YOU BOTH YOU TWARAADHYUIUYRF^%*()*&^%$# EWDF#%^%R# #%$%^&*(OIU&^%$# !

_The Cock has signed out._

**Caterpillar**: Tyson! Daichi!

**White Rabbit**: What! her cocking DOES Suck :(((

**March Hare**: Tyson I think I just heard Hilary running by my house from the window -you better HIDE! :O

**Alice**: Don't, you'll do the lot of us a huge favor.

**White Rabbit**: Hey! D:

**Cheshire: **Wouldn't that be a little cruel? we still need him to win our championships :)

**White Rabbit**: :D

**Alice**: We'll MANAGE.

**Alice**: All he does is empty the fridge anyway. And whine.

**White Rabbit**: HEY! :(

**Alice**: We'll replace him with the monkey

**The Duchess**: HEY!

**White Rabbit**: WHO DO U THINK U ARE TO TALK TO M LIKE THAT?! Who R U ANYWAY?!

**Queen of Hearts**: If you sill don't get it you're as dense as u seem to be -_-.

**Cheshire**: Hey Tala :D

**Queen of Hearts**: How...

**Cheshire**: ... If you sill don't get it you're as dense as u seem to be :D

**Queen of Hearts**: VERY Amusing, KON. Took a second to think about that line?

**Cheshire**: I'm just kidding, no need to take offense.

**Cheshire**: Anyway, U know... Queen of Hearts, Red Queen, your hair blah blah blah?

**Alice**: And she just LOVES to behead her people.

**Queen of Hearts**: ...And what exactly are you trying to say, HIWATARI? and that categorizing me just because of the color of my hair is really offensin, Kon.

**Cheshire**: YOU think it's offensive?! GOOD! I was categorized as the CAT!

**White Rabbit**: ALICE IS KAI?!

**The Duchess**: ALICE IS KAI?!

**White Rabbit**: HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA$%^&*(&QERTYU&*(P)! !

_Alice has signed out._

**Cheshire**: Tyson, he's going after you.

**White Rabbit**: HA! let's see him try!

**Cheshire**: No, really - he just left the house, I heard the door shut.

**Queen of Hearts: **And how do YOU know?

**Cheshire**: I'm staying with him obviously.

**Queen of Hearts:** ...

**King of Hearts: **...

**Cheshire**: ...What? you didn't actually thought that a medieval village in remote mountains of China has internet. Or computers for that matter...

**Caterpillar**: well, now that mention it...

**Cheshire**: And its way cheaper than staying at a hotel.

**White Rabbit: **then why didn't you come living with me?

**Queen of Hearts: **Are you and Kai sleeping together?

. . .

_Chat Wonderland has counted exactly one minute of awkward silence. _

**March Hare**: OKKK... Random much..?

_Cheshire has signed out_.

**Queen of Hearts**: HEY! he ran away!

**The Duchess**: Well YEAHHHHHH you can't just ask something like that!

**Queen of Hearts**: Like WHAT? I just asked if they were sleeping in the same bad :0

**The Duchess: **...

**March Hare**: . . .

**White Rabbit**: . . .

**King of Hearts**: ...

**Knave of Hearts: **. . .

**Dodo: ...**

**Dormouse: **...

**Mad Hatter**: . . . :D ...

**White Rabbit**: Brooklyn -.-" ...

**Queen of Hearts**: why? what did YOU think I asked? :D *insert 9GAG troll face*

**The Duchess: ** -_-

**March Hare**: .-_-

**White Rabbit**: -_-

**King of Hearts**: . . .

**Knave of Hearts: -_-**

**Dodo: -_-**

**King of Hearts**: Tala... GO FUCK.

**Queen of Hearts**: Later sweetpants, when it's much darker. Or do you prefer now?

**Dodo**: go fuck SOMEWHERE ELSE!

**The Duchess**: GET A ROOM!

**March Hare**: But if THAT'S what Tala meant, then why did Rei leave?

**Dodo**: . . .

**Caterpillar**: ...

**King of Hearts**: ...

**March Hare**: ...Umm, actually? never mind ,:D...

**White rabbit**: Me tjyhhd Shit Hilary and Kai are here! I have to gGJGDvds

_YOU, White Rabbit, has signed out._

_We hope your stay in Chat wonderland has been most enjoyable and productive. Please come back again :)_

_If you live..._

* * *

Smily Faces by Brooklyn freaking me out for some reason. :(

So... WHY is Kai Alice? why is Tyson the White Rabbit? and Hilary and Daichi? the first to give me a full answer as to WHY I did the cast the way I did is going to have a fic-request fulfilled :D

Full answer includes only Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny and Brooklyn thought.

Tala and Rei... well, I revealed Tala already and Rei..is pretty obvious D:" . As for Max and Garland, they are my personal choices I didn't have the heart to change because of a manga I read... in which March Hare are a good friend to the Rabbit, and the dormouse... well, I likes his personality, his awfully.. depressing personality...


	4. Birth Of a

The birth of..._ That_ kind of fan. _The_ Fan. _The_ **Fan.**

* * *

They stepped through the house with elated spirits, going straight toward the kitchen. They weren't jolly because of something in particular, but there wasn't any reason to be depressed either. They were all friends here gathered together in Kinomiya's residence and the weather was nice, and tonight's going to be fun; a big outside dinner with everyone. The two have just gotten back from the store, hands full with grocery bags of food.

Rei and Mao froze in the kitchen entrance, smiles and everything. Mao released a spontaneous, loudly frightening shriek, somewhere between a squeak and screech, face going bright red with eyes wide open and jaw nearly hitting the floor.

Rei just stared with a dumbfounded expression, turning deathly pale with an eye and the corner of his mouth twitching, like a pre-loony about to go nuts any moment now; the kind that starts talking to himself and laughing madly and gets sent to the madhouse with a straitjacket wrapped tightly around him.

Rai blinked back at them with big ochre eyes, lying on the kitchen table half-naked with Bryan on top of him and with Bryan's hand in... Rai's pants.

Bryan scowled a sour face. Rai's face slowly changed from _slightly_ flashed to a deep shade of red, eyes going wide and mouth opening in horror.

Very _very_ deep shade of red.

It was that very moment that Mao turned on her heel and fled the kitchen. Rei ran after her to the farthest point of the house.

They halted in the end of the corridor leading to the bedrooms, shaded by the shadows of the off-lights. Mao faced the wall with clutched fists, Rei panted and tried to fix his breath from the sudden dash. "Mao-" he begun carefully, reaching a comforting hand to her shoulder but the girl interrupted him.

"I - I probably shouldn't have seen this-" She said without turning to look at him but Rei could see her back trembling.

"M-Mao-"

"I -I mean, I'm his sister, right?!"

"Mao-"

"Yes, I'll probably get scarred for life now-"

"Ah-"

"I -I mean -h-he's my b-brother-"

"Ahha-"

"And with another _man_ nonetheless! With Bryan even-"

"Err-"

"Because he's my _brother_, you know?!"

"I know-

"Maybe if it was another_ girl_-"

"W-well, that's-"

The pink-haired whirled around and glared at Rei with hands clasped in front of her, gold eyes huge and sparkling with excitement and the most dreamy expression she could master. "Is it wrong that I think it's _hot?!_"

"...Ah?"


	5. Eyes and Paws - First

**AU - another Universe**. Eyes and Paws - First Part

* * *

Just outside the Bakuten city, in the quieter part of the town, in the sides of a beautiful pedestrian-mall park flourishing with trees and nature, stood a big, beautiful two-story, cream-colored building with tiled roof and big curtained, polished glass-windows on each floor. The second floor of the house was an apartment, but the first floor was mostly a Bakery-Cafe. Double french doors welcomed anyone who stepped on the porch and came in and beside the porch, just outside the entrance, stood a two-legged sign with the Patisserie & Cafe's name.

On the wooden beige sign was a painting of a ...rather nonchalant-looking black cat's head, sharp-shaped with big, _I-don't-care_ yellow eyes. Under it was written 'Cat's Eye'.

"Well, it's supposed to be a nice, warm-looking Patisserie, I've heard that the pastries here are the best and the place is well-known all over the region, but the look of that cat in the sign just says _'I don't give a damn about you'._ Kind of fits Kai, don't you think?" Yuri smirked as he looked up at the light-colored building, which was supposed to be bright and welcoming, and it was (despite that the indoor sign said 'Close') untill they saw the plate with the Bakery-Cafe's name. And the painting. To anyone else, mainly innocent, clueless school-girls who walk past the park everyday the expressionless black cat's drawing is _cute_, but for those who lived with that expression and saw a face like this day by day, it meant exactly what it meant and not what those delusional school girls wanted to see.

It wasn't the expression of_ 'I'm cool, worship me'_, it was a face that said: _I'm an asshole and I really, _really_ don't give a damn about you. Stop bothering me. Get lost.'_

"I wonder who the owner is..." Yuri mused absent-mindedly, a breeze of spring softly ruffling his light-ping t-shirt and his firy red hair as he raised his hands to tie it to a short ponytail with a white hair tie to match his pants, still staring at the building. Boris, standing beside him in lavender top and light-grey trousers shrugged nonchalantly.

"We'll meet him, don't worry. The old man from Dojo behind our shop told me that the owner lives here so he'll come out sooner or later."

"Lives here? isn't this a bakery?"

"Apparently the second floor is an apartment. Come on, we still need to get our own store ready."

"Why are you in such a hurry? our shop is just five steps away" murmured the red-haired to walked almost idly to the house placed to the left of the odd-named Patisserie, humming softly to himself.

"Cat's Eye, huh?" Suddenly an idea struck him, and he dashed past the old, huge Sakura tree standing between the two shops and near the Dojo's fence behind their back yards. "Boris! I think I have the perfect name for our shop!"

Boris cringed painfully. Few blocks away, a fine-looking young man with a ponytail of long, black locks shuddered under the sudden cool breeze.

Just outside the city, in the quieter place of town, in the sides of a beautiful pedestrian-mall flourishing with trees and nature, stood a big, beautiful two-story, cream-colored building with tiled roof and big, curtained, polished glass-windows on each floor.

The cream-colored building is a well-known Patisserie Cafe.

Right beside the Patisserie was another house, somewhat smaller but not less pretty, walls and tiles painted light-green with a circular white porch supported by pillars leading to the front door.

The entrance doors were wide opened and bright light emitted from inside the store. Bright light and countless colors, and tens of different perfume fragrances. Not just the front porch and the store but the whole front terrain of the building was covered with flowerpots, bushes and flowers of all kind and all colors, big and small, planted and cut, Roses of every color, Daisies, Lilies, Camellia, Begonias, daffodils, Orchids, Hyacinths, Jasmin, Bluebells, Chrysanthemum, Windflowers, Buttercups, Irisis, and so one and on, and to add to the beauty, the Sakura tree growing between the newly opened Flower Shop and the Patisserie seemed to have just begun to bloom.


	6. Eyes and Paws - Second

**AU - Another Universe**. Eyes and Paws - Second part (Of Three) -_ continue to the previous chapter_. **Characters;** Rei, Brooklyn, and two Russians Plus a Japanese one.

* * *

"It's... stunningly breathtaking. Beautiful, very beautiful. It's not just some another flower shop, they've managed to turn the yard into a field of flowers, including my share of it. It's absolutely mesmerizing. I've done nothing but stand there and stare for about ten minutes when I first saw it. I can't belive they managed to purchase so many flowers and actually keep them alive. Some of them don't even blossom in the spring!"

"That's sounds wonderful..." Brooklyn mused, shaking his silver Cocktail-Shaker. He stopped and opened it, purring the raven-haired a glass of orange liquid. "Here, it's called Planter's Punch. Alright, you convinced me. I'm in."

"What?" Rei glanced at the bartender in confusion and took a sip from the cocktail. "Hmm... not bad." he murmured, letting the taste linger on his tongue. "Orange juice, lemon.. pineapples? *Angostura bitters... is that Grenadine?"

"Grenadine sirup, yes. Also sugar sirup, Rum obviously and I can't believe you actually nailed it with the Angostura." Brooklyn looked somewhat impressed.

"I sometimes use it for cooking." Rei cleared, taking another sip. "_You're in _-what, exactly?"

"Seeing that flower shop, of course." said the ginger-head with a smile, leaning his elbows on the counter. "I'll accompany you back home after my shift." Brooklyn said, thinking it over. "No, actually I think I'll close early tonight. The weather's nice today, it'll be a shame to spend the evening indoors."

"I can make us dinner. Or desert, if we're not that hungry." Rei offered. "We can eat outdoors."

"Are you sure?" The bartender mused in concern, mostly fake. More amusement, really. "Because now that I think about it, all these flowers must have overblown you senses. You're a Cat-Person so your sense of smell is sharper than normal humans."

"It's fine, I don't mind it that much." Rei assured him with big blinking eyes. "It's not like they stink or anything. Besides, it's nice to smell something other than my own baking every morning. After some time you become sick of smelling the very same sweet smell of sugar, flour and bread each day."

"But isn't that going to happen with the flowers, too?"

"No. Because there are so many I can just focus on different scent every day."

Brooklyn smiled slyly. He often liked teasing people, and Rei was one of his favorites. "And what if they bring in Catnip?"

Rei choked on his drink. He put the Planter's Punch down for safety and cough, taking deep, long breaths to settle his breathing back on course. "That... that won't happen." He breathed with slightly reddened face. "I hope... right?"

"You tell me." The bartender smiled kindly, but Rei could see the sadistic, amused smirk underneath it.

"Hey, Bartender! One *Blue Lagoon, one Black Russian and one- what? I though you wanted- ok ok, never mind - a shot of the strongest Vodka you've got!"

"Coming!" Brooklyn called back to the corner table, smiling like nothing.

That's just how Brooklyn was. He could be nice one moment, if he's in the mood. But he really like teasing people and could be downright mean.

But he loved nature. Really _really_ loved nature. He also had a rule to be nice and caring to all costumers. If the costumer happens to posses some brains and can distinguish his fake façade and Brooklyn finds him or her interesting or fun, then you get one step up from just a costumer to a friend or a comrade or a buddy. If not, than the kind bartender will listen to all your crap and pretend he cares even though he doesn't give a rat's ass about you.

He liked Rei, said he thought Rei is an amusing, interesting person, so they became friends. And Rei bribes him with sweets in exchange for alcohol insted of actual money.

With Takao it was different. Takao literally shattered Brooklyn's so-called façade.

Although it was many years ago, it was because of Takao that Brooklyn stopped pretending outside of work. Inside the pub it was necessary, he said, since it's a bar, and the bartender is usually a Shrink. But he didn't bother with the fake facade outside shifts. Well, mostly. He was still annoying.

Takao can be _very_ persistent.

They have become good friends, but sometimes Brooklyn just feels the strong argue to strangle him with his two bare hands.

Garland reminds him that he'll go to jail and that he'll get bored without all the interesting people.

Brooklyn handed a pink-haired waitress a tray. Rei turned to look over his shoulder to see three guys in that corner table. One blond, pretty big and obviously not japanese, the second about Rei's age and height with two-toned hair clutching his head as if he already had a hangover and the one who yelled was... short. Very short. Is he even an adult?

"Isn't that guy underage or something?" Rei asked when Brooklyn got back to lean beside him, hinting about that shorty that yelled. "Too small for something like vodka." he muses, leaning his elbow on the counter and his head on the hand.

"The Vodka is for his friend. Apparently he's got a headache. And don't worry, it's not their first time here. He can handle his liquor." Brooklyn said. "Oh, yeah, and I checked his ID too so it's fine. Did you know he's russian?"

"It's fake, isn't it." Rei stated pointly about the ID, playing with his straw in boredom.

"I have no idea whatsoever you are taking about." Brooklyn hummed absent-mindedly while wiping a glass.

"So," he asked finally, checking the glass under the light. "How's the _owner_ of that flower shop?"

Rei dropped a sigh. Brooklyn frowned at him. "What, that bad?"

"Don't know. Didn't met them." Rei said firmly, taking a sip from his drink.

"So?"

"They named their shop.."

"And that's... a problem?"

"Yes!" Rei slammed the glass on countertop with irritation. "At first I thought it's just a coincidence, but the more I think about it, the more I realize it can't be! because, maybe it would be if they had chosen a different location, but they're right next to me and there's no way _that_ name they chose is a mere coincidence!"

"So what name is it?"

Rei sighed again.

"Oh well," Brooklyn shrugged. "I'll see it myself later."

* * *

*Angostura bitters - _from Wikipedia_** -** is concentrated bitters made of water, 44.7% alchohol, herbs and spices, typically used for flavouring beverages or (less often) food.

*I searched for drinks to fit the Characters by content too, not just name. LOL I did a research there; I myself have _No idea_ about Drinks and Flowers. Blue Lagoon is Vodka, Lemonade and blue Curaçao(?) - for Ian (The drink is actually blue in color!) & Black Russian is Vodka and coffee liqueur, for Spencer. **So? Did I nailed it or not? **


End file.
